Memories
by Little Dii -LD
Summary: "Did you know?" "What?" " Snitches can store memories too." COMPLETE. Jily with a LITTLE bit of Hinny.


Hello! Please Read and Review!

* * *

Today, Harry decided to pick up some things in the Grimmauld Place. He started looking at the cupboard near Sirius' bedroom. He missed Sirius, he miss his godfather so much. He smiled sadly and continued his way inside the cupboard. Looking around he saw different things. Useless things from old brooms to silver plates to yellow parchments to dirty pillow cases and rusty trinkets. But he found a very odd thing, a snitch. With the words:

_'Lily, I love you like how you love books.' _

In front and words at the back:

'_James, I love you like you love Quidditch.'_

When he let the snitch fly, he saw a bright light and then he saw himself flying in the Quidditch pitch. Wait. No, not him but his father.

I looked around; I'm in the Quidditch Pitch. I sat in one of the bleachers that are obviously looking more brand new than the bleachers in my time. Looking back at my father, I think he didn't notice me or can't see or hear me at all? I tested my idea and shouted loudly, no response. Yep, no one can't see or hear me. _Flying really calms me down. _ Huh? Is that his voice? Thoughts? Well, just don't get to watch, I get to listen too.

=O=O=O=

_Flying really calms me down. My thought are interrupted suddenly._

_'James!' Sirius shouted, so that I can hear him. I heard him and I immediately shouted back._

_'What?!' I said to him angrily. Right now, I'm really pissed and angry. Lily rejected him. AGAIN. How can that girl reject me? And countless times at that! Does she know who am I? I'm the one of the most popular kids in Hogwarts. I could get any girl by just smiling and do a little flirting. I frowned more and asked myself quietly. 'Why do I even like her?' I sighed and heard Sirius replied loudly so I can hear him._

_'Peter, Remus and I will now head back to the common room? Want to join us?' I think about joining them but, I suddenly remember her, Lily. Studying beside the fireplace, the fire complementing her hair making it a bit fiery and beautiful, sweet and oh so… wait, I'm mad at her right now so I decided I won't come; I can't go back just yet._

_'Nah, I'll stay here. Flying around just to clear my mind,' I said loudly. I saw him nod his head and made way to the exit of the Quidditch Pitch. After watching Sirius, Remus and Peter slowly walk away; I flew higher and higher to find the snitch in the field. 'Damn!' I muttered to myself. I was almost hit by the bludgers that's randomly loitering in the pitch. _

_Few minutes had passed and I still haven't seen the snitch. Between flying around the pitch, dodging the bludgers and finding the snitch; I didn't notice Lily walking in the pitch and sat on one of the bleachers there, watching me. Once, I notice her, I decided to ignore her and continue my hunt for the snitch._

* * *

_Frowning, I looked at Lily from afar. It has been hours since she entered the pitch, only a few more minutes till sunset and I still didn't caught the snitch. I watched her as she stand up and walk her way down to the field. Suddenly, the wind blows, I saw her and I gasped. Her hair blown by the wind, sunset rays casting down on her making her hair deepen its color. _

_All in all she's beautiful and I now realized the reason why I like, no, not like, love her. I thought all the times we are together or when she rejected me on countless situations and the times I do stupid things that made her laugh or smile; her smile that lights up the world, my world. I grinned stupidly while staring at her. Oh, how I love her. _

_I promised myself that if I catch the snitch I will never doubt my love for Lily._

_With a new confidence in me, I flew around the pitch to search the snitch for the last time. Looking around, there! I saw it, near Lily! I dive down in her direction, smiling, but suddenly I heard her shout at me. 'James! Look out! There's a bludger behind you!' _

_ I looked behind and I saw the bludger that she's talking about and cursed loudly. I gripped the stick of my broom hard and speed up my broom. I can still hear Lily shouting, louder and louder as the distance between us lessen. The snitch is still near Lily, not moving, and I can feel the bludger closing on me. 'Just a few more, Just a few more.' I said repeatedly and then I felt the snitch in my grip with Lily's hand on the other and quickly flew my broom sideways to dodge the bludger with Lily, not noticing my distance above the field. I landed hard on the ground thankfully that I let go of Lily before crashing down. I lay there staring at the orange sky, panting heavily. _

_Lily shouted my name and sat beside me, looking worried. She touched my face and said worriedly, 'Are you okay?' I looked at her and I saw the concern in her eyes. I chuckled in my head, look at me almost dying here and I'm thinking how beautiful Lily is. I really love her. I replied to her even when I kind of dazed because of the past events. _

_'Seems like I'm fine now' I said. She smiled to me and said 'You know when I saw you up there, almost dying because of a bludger. I realized after all this time, I always love you.' She laughed at my shock face and suddenly kissed me. I immediately kissed her back. After sometime of kissing I grinned up her and said._

_'I know you loved me from the start!' She laughed and slapped my chest._

_'Don't be so arrogant, James!' She said and kissed me again. Oh, how I love this girl! _

=O=O=O=

Harry opened his eyes to see that he is not in the cupboard anymore AND Ginny smiling down at him. He smiled back and asked her what she's doing in Grimmauld Place.

"Well, I asked Hermione where you are, and she said you are here so I took a peek at you and found you sleeping inside the cupboard near Sirius' Bedroom. But I find you too adorable to wake up, so I levitated you." She replied while doing some sort hand thingy to add something in her explanation.

"Thanks Gin. I do appreciate the help." He smiled at Ginny once again and made a move to stand up.

"Nope! Good little boys need to sleep, so rest some more!" Ginny pushed him down the bed and that action made their faces close to each other.

"You know Ginny, I find you simply beautiful and adorable looking like that." Ginny flushed a color deeper that her hair.

"Shut up, Harry!" Her eyes amused and her tone playful.

"Ginny, I love you." Harry said softly.

"I love you, too Harry" Ginny replied kissing him softly but surely.

The kiss they shared was light, refreshing and full of emotion present between the two people involved. After the kiss, Harry shared the memory he saw in the snitch then Ginny said a fact about snitches.

"Snitches can store one of the most important memories around them. The more beautiful and wonderful the memory the more the snitch takes it and stores it."

"Well, I think the snitch stored another memory. The memory of us." He simply said and held the snitch with Ginny.

"Oh, I how love Snitches!" They both said at the same time.

* * *

So, how was it? Please review cause I think this is AWFUL.


End file.
